Truth or Dare show
by Ninja Avenger
Summary: Truth or Dare the Ninja, friends, and enemies
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. I know have a truth or dare show. This will be fun. This chapter I will make up the truths and dares. But I need truths and dares for chapters to come. I do not own ninjago

/

(show starts with weekend whip playing)

(curtain opens to showing me and the cast)

Me: *smiles* Welcome to My ninja Truth or Dare show! Here is our wonderful cast. Lloyd, Kai, Jay, Cole, Zane , P.I.X.A.L., Sensei Wu, Sensei Garmadon, Lord Garmadon, Misako, The Overlord, Cyrus Borg, and last but not least Nya!

Lord Garmadon: Why do you have me and that guy * points to Sensei Garmadon* separated?

Me: *shrugs* Because some people might want to ask him truths and dare and they might want to ask you.

Lord Garmdon: Good answer.

Me: Let's get started! *crowd screams*

Me: First up is Lloyd.

Lloyd: Ok. What is it?

Me: This first one is a truth.

Lloyd: Ok.

Me: What did you think and feel when Morro possessed you?

Lord and Sensei Garmadon: When what!?

Lloyd: Long story. I felt sad because I was fighting my brothers and uncle. All that was on my mind was getting Morro out of me.

Me: Ok. Next two are for Zane.

Zane: Salutations.

Me: First one is a truth. What did it feel like after your death?

Zane: Cold and dark.

Me: Next one is a Dare.

Audience: Yay!

Me: Ok. The dare is for you to turn human for the rest of the episode and see P.I.X.A.L.'s reaction.

Zane: How can is that..

Me: Magic host powers *turns Zane human*

Zane: Wow…..

Me: Now P.I.X.A.L.'S reaction

P.I.X.A.L.: * hugging human Zane*

Me: We have time for one more truth and it is for Misako.

Misako: OK.

Me: Who do you like more? Sensei Garmadon or Lord Garmadon?

Misako: Sensei Garmadon

Me: That is all folks. Till next time!

Cast: *waves goodbye*

/

Should I continue this show or not? Tell me in the comments


	2. The author's dare

Hey everyone! I am back. This chapter is up so soon because some one already dared us! I accept request for the person who asked. I do not own ninjago

/

(show starts with weekend whip ghost re-mix playing)

Me: Hey everyone. We have a new person joining our cast. You know him. You love him. Morro!

Morro:*walks in and takes a seat* Thank you for having me. Can I do something?

Me: Sure!

Morro:* stands up* Lloyd? Can you come over here?

Lloyd: Um…..Ok? *stands up and walks up to Morro*

Morro: I am sorry that I did what I did. Can you forgive me?

Lloyd: Sure.

Me: Now on to the show. We have three truth or dares from Maniac at Midnight. The first one is a dare for Lloyd. He has to fight Midnight's OC streak.

Streak: *comes in and waves* Hello.

*Streak is wearing a midnight ninja gi with a red trim, silvery boots and a wolf paw on her shoulder. Her elements are animals and telepowers (teleportation, telekinesis, and telepathy). Her weapons are two collapsible katanas and a bo staff with a hidden compartment that has a sword.

Me:*snaps fingers and streak and Lloyd transport to a boxing ring with a camera so we all can watch* Let do this. Rules are no biting or smacking. Ready set go.

5 mintues later

*Lloyd and Streak are neck and neck but Streak makes a final blow with her bo staff and knocks Lloyd unconscious*

Me: Streak wins! * snaps fingers and Lloyd and Streak are fixed up and Lloyd is awake in his seat*

Streak: I have to go. Bye. *walks out of the studio*

Me: Ok. Next up is Kai. *looks at card and smiles* Kai has to look and act like a porcupine for the rest of the chapter

Kai: What!

Me:* snaps fingers and Kai is in a porcupine costume*

Kai: Fine.*gets on all fours and starts to walk around*

Me: Last dare is for me from Midnight. By the way, Midnight, my name is Ninja Avenger. Ok. My dare is for me to tell you guys who my favorite ninja is and why.* closes eyes and breathes in and out then opens eyes again* Ok my favorite ninja is…

Jay: Who!

Me: *rolls eyes* My favorite ninja is Lloyd. He is also my favorite character. He is my favorite is because he is a hero but still makes mistakes. He is brave but also has fear. He is kind. And he also dealt with change well when he was turned into an adult. That is why.

Cast: *silence *

Me: Ok that is our show. Till next time in the wonderful world of Ninjago, Bye

/

I need more truths and dares for these guys. I want to do more OC battle. I will also need a co-star so I will be taking OC for that. Bye!


	3. The love chapter

Hey everyone. I am going to post one more chapter after this today. Do not worry I am going to continue to write these.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

(show starts with Ninja roll playing)

Me: Hey everyone. This episode is going to be interesting. First dare today is for Kai from Ninjago 1282.

Kai: Ok.

Me: You have to Kiss Skylar.

Kai: Ok. *Skylar walks in, Kai kisses her and she leaves.*

Me: I have to turn Zane back to normal don't I? *turns Zane back to normal* The final dare is for P.I.X.A.L. but first I need to ask Zane from something. Zane, who is your best friend on the team.

Zane: Jay.

Me: Jay, tie up Zane

Jay: Ok. *ties up Zane to a chair*

Me: *puts magical force field around Zane* P.I.X.A.L. has to marry Cyptor and Zane can not do any thing. Do not worry you two can get divorced.

Zane: *eyes turn red and tries to escape and he starts to cuss*

*after the wedding and divorce Zane is crying and P.I.X.A.L. is consoling him*

Me: Well that is our show. Bye!

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

I need more dares still….


	4. The longest dare

So.. This is going to be the longest chapter so yeah. These are multiple peoples dares. I am going to mess on the names, sorry. By the way which Ninjago song should I open with next chapter?

/(show starts with Ninja roll playing)

Me: Welcome back! Today we got the must dares ever. Let us get to it. Before we start we will not be watching ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny. It was a dare but that is the only dare will not be doing. I watched it and just wow. I actual completed the dare so yeah. So the first dare is for Lloyd. It is from Awesome Disney Wolf Child. He apparently has to fight their OC Tora who is the master of Wind and Morro's daughter!

Morro: My what?!

Me: Give it up for Tora.

Tora: *walks in* Hello.

Me:* transports Lloyd and Tora to the same ring as last time* Ok. In this fight it is a fist to fist fight. Ready, Set, Go!

(Five minutes later)

*Tora punches Lloyd in the face and he is knocked out*

Me: Tora wins *fixs Lloyd and Tora.

Tora: I have to leave. Good bye.

Me: The next couple dares from Eis Ninja. The first is for Morro. He has to kiss Kai.

Morro: What?!

Kai: Let us get this over with. *kisses Morro*

Me: Ok… The next one is also Morro.

Morro: No!

Me: It is not that bad. Morro has possess Lloyd again for the rest of the chapter.

Morro: Ok. Let gets this over with. *possesses Lloyd, run to a closest, and locks the door*

Me: I think we will not see both of them for the rest of chapter. Next dare is for Cole. He must kiss Jay.

Cole: Fine! *kisses Jay*

Me: Next one is for me. I have to play against Jay in Super Smash Bros. I have to warn you, love this game. I am going beat you.

Jay: It is on!

*10 minutes later of tons of smack talk and screaming*

( I am Dark Link and Jay is toon Link. I win by pushing him off the stage)

Me: Yes! Ok. The next dare is for me again. Kai, your hair looks like a hedge hog.

Kai: *starts to run after me*

Me: It was the dare! It was the dare!

Kai:*stops chasing me* Sorry.

Me: It is ok. But this makes it all the sweeter. Kai, the next dare is for you. You have to read lava fan fic. That is you and Cole's shipping name.

Kai and Cole: What!?

Me: Just do it.

Kai: Ok. *reads the fan fic*

Me: So how do you like it?

Kai:* in a corner screaming and holding his legs*

Me: Ok then. Next one is for Cole. This is from Kai rocks rainbows. The next couple are from Kai Rocks Rainbow.*hands him a piece of fudge*

Cole: Thank you Kai rocks rainbows. *runs for a place to eat fudge in peace*

Me: Jay, jump into a pit of zombies.

Jay:*cusses, jumps in the pit, and comes out as a zombie*

Me: *turns Jay human again* Next dare is for Zane. He has to marry P.I.X.A.L.! I ship them so hard! Are you guys going to make it permanent.

P.I.X.A.L. and Zane: Yes.

*After wedding*

Me: Ok, I have tons of more dares but this is the last one for this chapter. Kai Rocks Rainbows last dare will done next chapter. The last dare is from Zane. He has to turn into a dragon and take P.I.X.A.L. on a get away vaction.

*turns Zane into a dragon*

Zane: *takes on a vacation*

Me: That is our show

/

How do you like it?


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry but this chapter go deleted so I had to do it a second time. Sorry. I have a co-host now. She will be in this chapter.

/

(show starts with 21st ninja playing)

Me: Hey everyone. I have a new co-host! *crowd cheers*

Here is my new co-star…. Mia!

Mia:*walks in* Hey everyone.

Me: Lets get this party started!*pumps fist in air* Wait! I almost forgot! Mia, here is your host powers. *gives her powers*

Mia: Thank you.

Me: Mia, would you want to do the first dare of the show?

Mia: Sure. Kai and Lloyd, would you have each other as actual brothers.

Kai and Lloyd: Yes.

Me: Ok. Ninja what you think when you found out Nya was the water ninja.

Jay: Overly excited.

Lloyd: Scared because I did not know if she splashed possessed me if I would die or not. But as soon as I got back to I was happy for her.

Kai: Happy for my sister.

Cole: Happy.

Zane: Happy for a new member of our team.

Mia: Ok. Zane try out for chopped.

Zane: *tries out and wins*

Me: Nya, surf using our powers.

Nya: Ok *goes surfing*

Mia: P.I.X.A.L. have some chocolate.

Me: Sorry we did not get to everyone's dare. But I am Ninja Avenger!

Mia: And I am Mia!

Mia and Me: And that is our show!

/

Well, that is all. You guys can dare elemental masters also. My Oc has something to say.

Ninja Avenger: Next chapter will be truth and dares for the author.

Author: What!?

Ninja Avenger: Bye!


	6. Chapter 6

Ok. My dares and truths will be NEXT chapter because I need more truths and dares.

/

(Show starts A-W-S-O-ME-E playing)

Mia: Welcome back to Our Dare Show!

Cast: Welcome back!

Me: Ok. Lets start this party started. *pumps fist* Ok. First dare is for Kai go swimming.

Kai: What!?

Me: Do not worry. I have a friend standing by incase you drown.

Kai: Ok.

Me:*transports Kai to an empty pool. He is wearing red swim trunks*

Kai: *gets in pool and starts to swim. Then he starts to drown* Help!

Author:*appears, jumps in the pool, ands swims over to Kai*

Kai: Who are you?

Author: I am the author. *grabs Kai, swims to the edge of the pool, gets out, and transport to the studio*

Nya: Kai!

Author: Here you go. *hands here Kai because he just passed out*

Jay: Who are you?

Author: I am the Author and I will be in the next chapter. *leaves*

Mia: Cole, do you know who Seili is?

Cole: No.

Me: She is a OC which is our girlfriend. *hands him a picture of her*

Cole: *takes picture* WOW. She so pretty.* leaves to look at picture so he is not teased by his brothers*

Lloyd: I am now the only one with a girl. *cries*

Mia: Ok. Last dare is for Lloyd. You have to go against an OC. She is Jemma.

Jemma:*walks in with Streak*

(Jemma wears a silver gi with a green trim. Is blind and shy. Has a bo-staff and throwing stars. She is the master of wind and Morro's daughter. Has very dark hair with a green stripe.)

Me: Hey you two. Streak come here and sit down.

Streak: *sits down* You can do this Jemma.

Me: *transports Jemma and Lloyd to the boxing ring*

Mia: READY, SET, GO!

(after five minutes)

*Jemma had Lloyd passed out*

Me: Jemma won!

Jemma and Steak: *leave*

Me: Well, that was our last dare. I am Ninja Avenger!

Mia: I am Mia!

Mia and Me: And that is our show!


	7. Chapter 7

New dares. Ok my one dare will be at the end of the chapter. If you have a dare put it in the comments or PM me.

/

(show starts with spinning out in color playing)

Me: We are back! Ok. We have someone special with us today! The Author!

Author: *walks in*Hello Ninja.

Kai: Hey! It is the girl that saved me!

Author: Yes. My dare is later but I want to see how this works. May I do the first dare?

Me: Sure.

Author: Ok. This is an elemental master elemental masters have to do the ninja's most dangerous and embarrassing dare from any dare show?

Nerou: Really?

Author: Yes. Ok first the elemental masters have to become hybrids and be caused by a hybrid hating mob. However does not get caught wins. I will do this to if you guys want.

Elemental masters: Yes.

Author: Ok.

Hybrids

Skylar: snake

Ash: wolf

Nerou: bat

Karof: bear

Author: dragon

Me: Ok.*transports the hybrids to a forest* Ready, Set, Go!

*One hours later*

( everyone but Nerou and The author is out*

Author:*gets out*

Me: Nerou wins!

Author: How long are we like this?

Me:*turns everyone but the Author normal* You like this till your dare.

Author: Fine but just for the record I can change myself back. This is just cool.

Me: Ok. Next the elemental masters have to jump in a pit. *makes a pit full of Star teeth, Jay's failed inventions, lava rocks, pointy stones, giant teeth, two giant snakes, Godzilla, and zombies*

Elemental masters: *jump in and start screaming*

Me: *transports them out and fixes them up*

Skylar: Why do they hate us!?

Me: *shrugs* You guys have to fight Godzilla with nerf guns. You can not use your powers.*Godzilla appears* Ready, Set, go!

(Fifteen mintues)

Author: Godzilla wins. Wait. Weren't we supposed to give them bracelets?

Me: Yeah. Oh, well.*fixes the elemental masters* Ok. Next the elemental masters have to eat Cole's chilly.*gives them bowls of the food* Eat up.

Masters: *eat the food and then puke*

Me: Ok. Time for the author's Dare *changes her back to normal*

Author: I have to tell who my favorite ninja is then go a date with him. My favorite ninja is Lloyd. *grabs Lloyd's arm and starts to leave* Come on greenie. Lets go. *leaves*

(two hours later)

Author: *walks in holding Lloyd's hand* Well, that is our show. Mia was sick today so that is why she is not here. Bye!


	8. Chapter 8

More dares! I will update whenever I get more dares. I also do truths.

(show starts with A-W-S-O-M-E playing)

Me: Welcome back. We have the author because one of the dares later will need.

Author: Hi!

Mia: I am back! Ok. Your first dare/truth is for Nerou.

What is everyone thinking?

Nerou: Ok. *starts to read our mines* Cole is thinking of cake, Jay is thinking of Nya and star wars 7, Kai is thinking of Skylar, Zane is thinking about P.I.X.A.L., The Author is thinking about Lloyd, and Lloyd is thinking about The Author.

The Author and Lloyd:*blushes*

Me: Ok. Zane, you have to fight against an OC named Megan Juilen.

Megan: *walks in* Hello.

Mia: *transports those two into the boxing ring* Ready, Set, Go!

(thirty minutes)

*Zane passes out*

Me: Megan wins!

Megan: Good Bye. *leaves*

Me: Ok. Time for the last dare. Lloyd's dare. Lloyd, you have to kiss the Author! On the lips!

Lloyd and Author: What!?

Audience: Do it!

Lloyd: *kisses the Author lightly on the lips*

Author: *kiss back*

Me: That is our show. Good bye.


	9. Chapter 9

(Show starts with Ninja roll playing)

Mia: Welcome Back! We have more dares today! Ok. Lets get started! Ok. Are Toxkita and invisible criminals?

Toxi and Invisible: No!

Me: Next one is for Invisible. Well next two. You have to show us your face and then rob a bank faceless.

Invisible: Fine. *turns visible, show us his face, and then leaves*

(2 hours later)

Invisible: *comes in and sits down*

Mia: What happened?

Invisible: I got caught and had to explain it was a dare then they let me go.

Mia: Ok.

Author: *walks in* Hello. *waves*

Me: Ok. Now we can do the final dare. *stands up and walks over to the author*

Mia: Camille and her team in the challenge of the roller skates have to feel the wrath of Lloyd's fan girls. *steps back and summons every single Lloyd fan girl*

Lloyd: Wow… I have a lot of fan girls

Mia: *transports Lloyd to a room with a TV which is playing the show* Ready, Set, Go!

(one hour later)

Mia: *looks around to see that the fan girls left and the team is on the floor passed out* Fan Girls win! Well, that is our show! Bye!


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys. I am SOOOO sorry about the wait. I know you guys have many dares put these are mine because I am have been having a hard writing recently because of video games and youtube and I have a HUGE case of writer's block. Sorry, well on with the show. I uploaded this chapter a couple of days ago but it got messed up. I do not own the song Human by Christina Perri.

/

(show start with weekend whip playing)

Me: Welcome back to the wonderful world of the Ninjago! Here we ask the ninja truths and dares! Today is the author's dares! Before we continue we have a new co-host who the author already gave powers to. Give it up for Jallory Cross!

Jallory: *walks in and sits next to me* H..hi. *she waves slightly* Hey everyone. *looks at Cole, screams, and runs away*

Mia:*runs after Jallory* COLE IS NOT A DEMON! HE IS JUST A GHOST!

Cole:*confused* What?

Mia: *leaning back in chair and looking causally*She thinks you are an evil blood sucking demon.

Cole: Why?

Me: I have no idea.

(five minutes late Jallory is back in her chair)

Me: Well now that is over back to the show. First dare is for Lloyd. He has to fight…Evil Lloyd!

Everyone: Who!?

Author: *appears in a puff of green smoke* An evil Lloyd from one of my stories. He is more ruthless and powerful than Lloyd. He also has four arms, midnight black skin, pointed teeth and a really deep voice.

Jay: She is a female Ghiraham and Lloyd is Link having to fight Dark Link who is Evil Lloyd.

Author: *gets a baseball bat and starts to hit Jay with it*

Jay: She understands my Legend of Zelda talk! She understands LOZ talk!

Author: *stops hitting him, a smiles evilly* Jay, Jay, Jay…. You should not have done that…..*a GIANT puff of purple smoke surrounds the author*

Lloyd: Author, are you ok?

Author: *the smoke clears to reveal the author in a white jump suit that has a giant collar with red fabric in the inside* Hello, Jay.

Jay: *runs out of the building screams and yelling Zelda quotes*

Author: *goes back to normal and leaves laughing her head off*

Me: Ok. *transports Lloyd to the boxing ring with Evil Lloyd* Ready, Set, Go!

(five minutes later. Evil Lloyd one because he created a dark power ball)

Me: Evil Lloyd wins.

Evil Lloyd: *starts to leave, then whispers in my ear, and then leaves*

Mia: Ok. Next dare is for both Garamdons. Watch all the star wars movies and not feel guilty.

Garamdons: Why?

Mia: Just do it. *transports them to the room in the last room but rather than the dare show playing it is plating all 7 star wars movies*

(12 hours later)

Garamdons: *crying very hard*

Me: Now my dares. The author said I could have three dares. First one is for the author. Author come here.

Author: *appears with Jay in her hand by holding the back of his collar* Yes? *drops Jay and he runs to his seat*

Me: Your dare is to sing Lloyd a love song.

Author: What?! Ninja Avenger! Fine.

I can hold my breath, I can bit my tongue. I can stay awake for days if that is what you want. Be your number one. I can fake a smile. I force a laugh. I can dace and play the part if that is what you ask. Give you all I am.

I can do it,

I can do it,

I can do it,

But I am only human and I bleed when I fall down. I only human and I crash and I break down. Your words in my head, knives in my heart. You build me up and I fall apart. I am only human.

Lloyd: *crying because that touched him*

Me: Author your last dare is for you to be genderbended till I say so and you have to be in every chapter till your normal. *throws a bucket of genderbeding sparkles on the author*

Author: *glares at me*

Me: Well that is our show.

/

I am soo sorry for a the Zelda stuff


	11. Chapter 11

(show starts with Born to be a Ninja)

Me: Heys guys! Welcome back! I just wanted to say the Author is back to normal and you can genderbend any of the characters.

Jay: No they cannot!

Mia: Yes we can. *smiles evilly*

Jay: *gulp*

Jallory: First up is Cole. *turns Cole human* Go on a boat. *transports him to a ocean*

(one hour later)

Mia:*turns Cole back into a ghost* Next truth is for Invisible. How did you get caught during that one dare?

Invisible: I somehow got flour on me.

Jallory: I am not going to ask. Next dare is Jay and the Overlord. Sing it is raining tacos.

Both: Fine!

Jay: Its raining tacos from out of the sky. Tacos no need to ask why. Just open and close your eyes. It is raining tacos!

Overlord: Its raining tacos out in the street, Tacos all you can eat. Lettuce and shell. Cheese and meat. Its raining tacos. Yum, Yum, Yum, Yum, Yummy, yum, its like a dream.

Jay: We are doing no more.

Me: *laughing my head off*

Mia: Ok then dare is for Zane. You have to go in a dance battle against Morro, Godzilla, and Shia LaBeouf. The ninja and other elemental masters can help Zane. *everyone one against Zane appears* Ready, Set, Go!

(Ten minutes later)

*Zane wins the battle but just barely*

Jallory: Zane wins.

Me: Next up is for all the ninja. You have to do something impossible with Shia LaBeouf saying just do it.

Lloyd: What is the impossible thing?

Me: You have to fight every single villain ever without your powers.

(5 hours later)

*the ninja lost*

Jallory:*heals the ninja*

Me: Next is for Nya to go on a date with Nadakhan and tell Jay something.

Nya: *walks up to Jay and tells him something then leaves with Nadkhan*

Jay:*screams and starts to cry*

Mia: Ok then. Last one is for Lloyd. *turns Lloyd into a kid again* Fight the Overlord.

Lloyd: *shrugs* Ok. *attacks the Overord*

(Two hours later)

*The Overlord wins by stabbing Lloyd*

Me: *heals the Overlord and transports him back to his seat but cannot heal Lloyd* Author, this is not funny.

Author: *appears* What is not funny? *heals Lloyd* I will be back. *leaves*

Mia: Well..*looks confused* That is our show.


	12. Chapter 12

(show starts with spinning out in color playing)

Mia: Welcome back to NINJAGO TRUTH OR DARE SHOW! We have many dares for you today! First one is for Jay try to survive a zombie invasion.

Jay: TRY!? JUST TRY!?

Jallory: *transports him to an abandon city full of zombies*

Me: Next is for Cole to read Plasma shipping fan fiction.

Cole: That does seem so bad. What ship is Plasma?

Me: *give him an I-pad with fan fic on it* Read and find out.

Cole: *reads it then smashes the I-pad*

Jallory: Next is for Zane to fight Nya.

(five minutes later)

*Zane wins by hitting Nya with a shard of ice*

Mia: Nis for Nya go on a date with Morro.

Nya: What!? Why!? *leaves with an unhappy Morro following.*

Me:*transports Jay back because he beat all the zombies and heals him* Next dare is for Kai. He was to fight Kayenta Timerland without weapons.

Kayenta: *walks in*

*Kayenta has dirty blond hair with blue streaks and is very pale. Her element is dark fire (fire and dark matter) and waves*

Jallory: *transports them to the boxing ring* Ready, Set Go.

(one hour later)

*Kayenta wins by using spinjitzu*

Mia: Kayenta wins! Next dare is for Lloyd to not get candy. *rereads the card* Yep, that is what it says.

Lloyd: *shrugs* Um… Ok?

Nya:*walks back in* Hey guys.

Me: Next is for the Ninja to sing The Steven Universe them song long edition.

Ninja: Ok.

Me: For fandom purposes. *turns Lloyd into a kid*

Lloyd: If you are evil and on the rise, you can count on the four of us taking you down! Cause we're good and evil never beats us. We'll win the fight and then go out for pizzas! We are the crystal gems! We will always save the day! And if you think we can't.. we will always find a way! That is why the people of this world believe in, Garnet, Amethyst, and Pearl. And Steven!

Zane: If you could only know what we really are. When we arrived on earth out beyond your star. We were amazed to find your beauty and your worth. We will protect your kid and we will protect your earth and we will protect your earth and we will protect you!

Kai and Skylar: I will fight for the place where I'm free. To live together and exist as WE.

Zane: I will fight in the name of Rose Quartz and everything that she believed in!

Cole: I will fight for the world I was made in. This Earth is everything I have ever known!

Lloyd: I will fight to be everything everyone want me to be when I am grown!

Ninja: The ultimate distance won't be easy but we're not doing it alone! We are the crystal gems! We're going to save the day! And if you think we can't… we will always find a way! That is why all the people of this world believe in..

Kai and Skylar: Garnet

Cole: Amethyst

Zane: and Pearl

Lloyd: AND STEVEN!

Mia: That was so CUTE! *turns Lloyd back to normal* Sorry Lloyd. The song just worked better that way.

Lloyd: It is ok.

Me: Next dare is for Sensei Wu. You have to drive a motorcycle with TNT on you in a volcano with a part bear, part dragon, part shark, part kitten, part wolf, and part chicken chasing you. *transports Wu to the volcano*

(ten minutes later)

Wu:*walks in and sits down looking tried, burned and holding only the steering wheel of a motorcycle*

Jallory: *heals him* Last dare is for Kai. You have to be a girl for the next 10 chapters.

Kai: 10!?

Me: Yep! *turns Kai into a girl* And this chapter does not count.

Mia: Well that is our show! See you next time!


	13. Chapter 13

(show starts with weekend whip playing)

Mia: Welcome back to the wonderful world of Ninjago! Lets get started! First dare is for Cole. You have to get blasted Tori Spark's bass cannon!

Tori:*walks in and has cannon faced towards Cole*

Me: Ready, Set, Go!

Tori:*shots him with the bass cannon and sends him flying into a wall* Bye. *leaves*

Jallory: Next dare is from Sensei Wu to have a dance battle against the volcano creature. *transports the animal thing there* Ready, Set, Go!

(ten minutes later)

*the animal wins*

Me: The animal wins! Next dare is for Kai. You have to fight Imogen!

Imogen: *walks in*

Jallory: Ready, Set, Go.

(one hour later)

*Imogen wins by hitting Kai with boulder*

Mia: Imogen wins! Next is for the Overlord to get an extreme make over. *transports him to a place with tons of makeup and many stylists*

Me: Next dare is for Wu, Sensei Garamdon, and Lord Garamdon to get turned into horses. *turns them into horses*

Jallory: Next dare is for Jay to listen to Charile put a banana in your ear for 24 hours. *gives him a pair of blue head phones*

Jay: *puts head phones on*

(24 hours later)

*Jay is in the corner crying, the Overlord is trying to wipe off the tons of makeup and taking out bows out of his hair, and the Garamdons are back to normal*

Jallor: Next is for the ninja besides Nya. You have to dance to a complicated song in high heels. Oj, by the way Nya here are some cookies.*hands Nya cookies, turns on music and gives the boys high heels that match with their gi* Start dancing.

(5 minutes later)

*The ninja are collapsed on the ground and they broke the high heels*

Mia: Next dare is for Cole and Morro to turn into humans and slap each other with fish. *turns them human and gives them fish*

(two hours later)

*Cole and Morro are passed out on the floor with fish in their hands*

Me:*turns them back into ghosts*

Lloyd: *bored so is humming a song*

Mia: Next is for Jay to sing the Barbie theme while wearing a blond wig. *gives him wig*

Jay: *sings the song* (I did not like the way the song sounded so I am not typing it)

Everyone but Jay: *laughing their butts off*

Mia: Next is for Cole. He gets no cake.

Jallory: Next dare is for Zane. Take P.I.X.A.L. on a date.

P.I.X.A.L. and Zane: *leave*

Me: Next is for Nya to eat a very hot pepper and not go to the bathroom. *gives her hottest pepper in the world*

Nya: *eats pepper and looks like she is about to explode*

Mia: Next is for Kai to read a Green Flame Fan fic. *gives Kai the Fan fic*

Kai: *reads it. Then every so often looks up at Lloyd in pure horror the goes back to reading the story. After reading the story gives me the I-pad, sits down, and hugs his knees*

Lloyd: *looks at Kai confused* What is Green Flame?

Author: *appears* The ship between Lloyd and Kai. *leaves*

Jallory: The final dare is for Lloyd to fight Zaya Roadway.

Zaya: *walks in* Hi Jallory.

Jallory: Hi Zaya. *transports them to the boxing ring* Fight!

(Ten hours later)

*Zaya wins by punching Lloyd in the back while in metal form*

Me: Zaya wins! Well that is our show! See ya soon!


	14. MORE DARES!

(show starts with back to Ninjago playing)

Mia: Welcome back to our show! Lets get started! First dare is for Kai. He has to fight Asriel Relki who apparently is Kai's cousin.

Asriel: *walks in*

Mia: *transports the two of them to the boxing ring* Ready, Set, Go!

(Five minutes later)

*Asriel wins by hitting Kai in the back with a fire ball*

Jallory: Asriel wins. Next dare is for Cole to fight Jayden the ninja of dragons.

Jayden: *walks in*

Jallory: *transports them to the boxing ring* Ready, Set, Go.

(fifteen minutes later)

*Jayden wins by using their powers*

Me: Jayden wins! *sips Coke* Next dare is for the ninja to sing Peace and Love and Jay will sing Peridot's part. Sorry Lloyd. *Turns him into a kid again and puts on the song*

Lloyd: Life and Death and Love and Birth and Peace and Love on the planet Earth. Is there anything worth more on the planet Earth. Come and sing it with me!

Jay: Sing?

Lloyd: The words relate to the key.

Jay: Key? *holds up a random key*

Lloyd: If it is a pattern, If it is a pattern repeat after me. Life and Death and Love and Birth.

Jay: Life and Death and Love and Birth

Lloyd: Using Mi Fa Mi Mi Fa Mi Ti La

Lloyd and Jay: and Peace and War on the planet earth.

Lloyd: Yes, yes that's it!

Jay: But that so easy.

Lloyd: Yeah but that is what is fun about it. You should right something, you should write a song!

Jay: About what?

Lloyd: Whatever you are thinking.

Jay: I guess we're already here. I guess we already know. We all have something to fear. We all have nowhere to go. I think you are all INSANE! But is guess I am too. Anybody would be if they were stuck on Earth with you.

Lloyd: Hahaha Yes! Life and Death and Love and Birth and,

Cole: Life and Death and Love and Birth and,

Zane: Life and Death and Love and Birth and Peace and War on the planet Earth.

Kai and Skylar: Is there anything that's worth more,

Lloyd: Is there anything that is worth more,

Jay: Is there anything that's worth more than Peace and Love on the planet Earth.

Me: *smiling* That is was SO cute! *turns Lloyd back into an adult* Next dare is for the Overlord to wear a pink dress. *makes him wear a pink princess dress*

Everyone besides the Overlord: *laughs till it hurts their chests*

Overlord: *goes to the bathroom to change*

Jallory: Next dare is for Sensei Wu to burn half of his tea.

Sensei Wu: *gets up quietly, leaves, comes back with two wooden boxes full of tea, and sets them on fire.*

Mia: Ok then. Next dare is for Sensei Wu to fight the beast he was chased by and apparently the beast's name is Jeff. *transports Sensei Wu and Jeff the boxing ring* Ready, Set, Go!

(5 hour hours later)

*Jeff wins by hitting Sensei Wu with one of his dragon claws*

Mia: Jeff wins! The next dare is for Lloyd to read a Greenwisp fan fic. *hands him the fan fic Kai*

Lloyd: *reads it and every once in awhile he stares at Jay in pure horror and then he destroys the I-pad with the fan fic on it with his bare hands*

Me: Come on! Will you people stop destroying my I-pads!

Lloyd: Um I have a question.

Me: Yes?

Lloyd: In the song I sang it mentioned some place called 'Earth'. What is Earth?

Author: *walks in* Earth in a planet in a different dimension where you guys are fictional. Earth is my home.

Lloyd: Wait. You are not from Ninjago?

Author: I am not from Ninjago. *tries to leave*

Lloyd: *grabs her by the arm* When were you going to tell me?!

Kai: Lloyd, I think we should be more concerned with the fact that in different dimension WE ARE FICTIONAL CHACACTERS!

Lloyd:*does not pay attention to Kai* WHEN WERE YOU GOING TO TELL ME!

Author: Leave me alone you over-grown man child! *leaves angrily*

Lloyd: *follows her while muttering cuss words* THIS IS NOT OVER, WOMAN! NOT BY A LONG-SHOT!

Mia: Ok then. *looks at door scared* By the way you guys can dare the author. Next dare is for Cole. You have kiss. The person who dared you ships the both of you.

Cole: *looks at Kai* Fine! *kisses him and then starts to blush*

Jallory: Next dare is for Jay. *ties up Kai and Nya* Go on a date with Zane.

Jay: *grabs Zane by the hand and leaves*

(three hours later)

Jay and Zane: *walk back in and sit down*

Me: Next dare is for Zane to kiss Nya.

Zane: *gets up, walks over to Nya, kisses her, and sits down*

Mia: Next dare is for Nya. Fight Kaylor Winters.

Kaylor: *walks in* Hello.

Mia: *transports them to the boxing ring*

(5 hours later)

*Kaylor wins by using spinjitzu*

Me: Kaylor wins. Well I am Ninja Avenger,

Mia: I am Mia,

Jallory: And I am Jallory,

Jallory, Mia, and Me: And that is our show! Till next time!


	15. An

Sorry. I updated to the wrong story.


	16. Chapter 16

(show starts with after the blackout playing)

Me: Welcome back to our dare show! Lets gets started! First dare is for Cole. He has to take Kai on a date.

Cole: *glares at me, gets up, grabs Kai's arm, and pulls Kai out of the building*

Mia: Ok then. Next dare is for Jay to go on a wrecking ball while the Overlord controls it. I have a bad feeling about this. *transports them to a abandoned construction site with a wrecking ball*

(At construction site)

Jay: *strapped to the side of the wrecking ball* I have a really bad feeling about this!

(Back at the studio two hours later)

Me: *looks at clock* Where are the others?

Kai and Cole: *walks back in and sits down*

Mia: This getting insane. *transports the Overlord and Jay back to their seats and heals Jay*

Author: *walks in angrily*

Jallory: The next dare is for the cast and the author to face their fears.

Everyone besides the author and hosts: *gulps*

Me: *sends them to room where their worst fears are*

Fears: (A/N: I am sorry but I am only doing the ninja's fears. Sorry but I am not doing mine)

Lloyd: failing his team

Kai: losing his brothers and sister

Zane: losing his memory

Jay: losing Nya

Nya: losing Kai

(time skip. Five hours later)

Mia: Time to get them back. *transports us back*

(Everyone besides the author looks freaked out)

Jallory: Ok. Next dare is for Nya. She has to get chased by wolves for ten minutes. *transports Nya to a woods with twenty growling wolves*

(ten minutes later)

Me: *transports Nya and heals her*

Nya: Why do I get all the dog dares?

Me: *shrugs* Anyway the next dare is for all of the ninja Imogen, who is the master of amber and Kai and Skylar's daughter.

Imogen:*walks in*

(Imogen has long, wavy orange hair, blue eyes and wears a orange gi)

Mia: *transports them to the boxing ring* Ready, Set, Go!

(two hours later)

*Imogen wins by knocking out the last ninja who was Kai with a giant tidal wave*

Jallory: Imogen wins. *heals them and gets Kai a towel*

Imogen: Bye. *leaves*

Jallory: The next dare is for Lloyd to fight Akkira, the master of spirits.

Akkira: *walks in and waves to the ninja*

(Akkira has long brown hair and a sleeveless white gi)

Me: *transports them to the boxing ring* Ready, set, fight!  
(A/N: I am only typing out how this battle goes because I have a pretty good idea on how this will go and I think this pretty cool. Be aware I am the best to do the best with to do this battle I can with the little I know of her powers. By the way I the idea for this battle from a game called Undertale)

*The Fight*

Lloyd: *charges at Akkira at full force while forming a power ball*

Akkira: *holds out her hand and uses her powers to lift a go three feet in the air*

Lloyd: *struggles to get out of the invisible force field holding him in place*

Akkira: *Uses her powers to throw him into walls and on the ground multiple times, then lets go of Lloyd who collapses on the ground*

*Fight Over*

Mia: Akkira wins!  
Akkira: *leaves*

Jallory: The next dare is for everyone to reveal their biggest secrets.

(A/N: I am sorry for all the author notes in this chapter. This is the last one. I am only doing the ninja's secrets do to I really do not have that much knowledge on the other elemental masters. I watched the seasons but I have limited knowledge on them.)

The secrets:

Lloyd: screams out of fear in his sleep

Kai: Is extremely afraid of the dark

Jay: Afraid of bunnies

Zane: Is freaked out by Siri and Google

Cole: Is afraid of cats

Nya: Is afraid of her brother getting killed do to recklessness

Mia: Ok then next dare is for Jay, Morro, Nya, and Lloyd to sing We are the homeworld gems. Nya will do Lapis's part and Morro will do Jasper's.*turns Lloyd into kid*

Morro, Jay, Lloyd, and Nya: We are the Homeworld gems, We are here to enslave your race, and if you think we can't we will punch in the face! That is why the people of this world will bow to,

Nya: Lapis,

Jay: Peridot,

Morro: And Jasper.

Lloyd: *jumps in front the three of them* And Steven!

Me: *turns Lloyd back normal* Next dare is for all the ninja and Skylor to fight the crystal gems besides Peridot.

Crystal Gems: *walk in*

Steven: *looks excitedly the ninja* It is the ninja from Ninjago! That is my favorite show besides Crying Breakfast Friends and Under the Knife!

Pearl: Calm down, Steven. We are about to go against them in battle and you will need a clear mind.

Amethyst: Calm down, Pearl.

Me: *tries not to giggle but fails* Ok let us get this battle started! *transports them to the boxing ring* Ready, Set, Go!

(Ten hours later)

*Everyone besides Lloyd and Steven are knocked out. Steven wins by hitting Lloyd in the head with his shield, making him pass out*

Mia: The crystal gems wins! *heals everyone*

Pear: We need to get going. *carries a sleeping Steven* It is way passed Steven's bed time.

Crystal gems: *leave*

Me: Ok. Our last dare is for Kai. *whispers dare into Kai's ear*

Kai: *glares at me and walks down to Skylor* Skylor, we are breaking up. Sorry hope we can still be friends. *leaves the building without saying anything*

Skylor: This is a dare right.

Me: *nods* Yeah it is a dare. Well, I am Ninja Avenger,

Jallory: I am Jallory,

Mia: And I am Mia.

All three of us: And that is our show!


	17. Chapter 17

Hey guys! I have returned! I am sorry for the wait. I have had large case of writes block.

/

*show starts with Ninja Go playing*

Me: Welcome back to the Ninjago Truth or Dare show! I would like to introduce our newest co-host to our show, The X-Killer.

Killer: *walks in and sits down next to Jallory and Mia*

*The X-Killer is a dragon hybrid. They have golden eyes with thin black smooth with purple streak. They have dragon wings and wolf ears*

Me: Welcome to our to show! *gives co-host powers to them*

Killer: Thanks.

Mia: Well let's get started with all the dares. The first dare is for chickens to attack everyone.

Author:*walks in dragging a giant cage full 1,000 chickens* Good luck. *Opens the cage then runs out of the building*

*Five Hours later*

Everyone: *covered in scratches*

Mia:*heals everyone* Ok next dare is for Zane and Cole. French kiss.

Zane: *kisses Cole*

Cole: *blushes* Z….Zane!

Zane: It was a dare.

Author: *walks in and slaps Zane*

Killer: The next dare is for Cole. *gets out Axe and the lighting on them gets all dim* And you better do it.

Me: *jumps in front of them* Ok then. *turns to Cole* The dare is for you to get turned into a demon and released on everyone else.

Everyone: *gulps*

Killer:*turns him into a demon*

*Ten hours later*

Everyone besides Cole: *on the ground in pain*

Jallory:*heals everone* Ok. The next dare is for Kai. He has to fight Skylor.

Kai: I can't fight her! She is a girl!

Skylor: Excuse me!?

Me:*gives Kai an 'Oh no you didn't just say what I think you did' look and then transports them to the boxing ring* Ready, Set, Go!

*five minutes later*

Skylor:*wins hitting Kai in the face with a rock*

Killer:*holding a Pikachu* Next dare. Nya. Jay. Fight. *transports them to the boxing ring before Jay complain*

Fight already.

*1 hour later*

*Nya wins because accidently Jay shocks himself*

Mia: Nya wins! Ok, next dare is for Lloyd. He has to fight Diedre, the master of light.

Diedre:*walks in* Hello.

*Diedre has blonde hair down to her shoulders with bangs covering her right eye. She has white and light grey ninja gi. She has light blue eyes*

Killer: *transports them to the boxing ring* Ready, Set, Go.

*5 hours later*

Diedre:*wins by tripping Lloyd*

Killer: Diedre wins. Ok next dare. It is for….*gets interrupted by me and glares at her*

Me: WAIT! Sensei Wu tie up Misako! Now!

Wu: Why?

Me: JUST DO IT!

Wu: *looks confused but still does it*

Mia: The next dare is for Nya to kiss Sensei Garamdon while Misako watches. You can thank the user of JayisDumb for that one.

Jay: I am not dumb!

Me: That is just their username.

Cole: But Jay is dumb.

Jay: Hey! *glares at Cole*

*After the Dare*

Mia: Ok….then. *unties Misako* The next dare is for all of the ninja. It is to fight the Mane 6 from My Little Pony.

Mane 6: *walk? in*

Mia:*transports them to the boxing ring* Ready, Set, Go!

*1 hour later*

Mane 6: *wins*

(A/N:I have little to no Mlp knowledge so sorry.)

Killer: Mane six wins.

Mane 6: *leaves while saying varies goodbyes*

Killer: The next dare is from me. *mindroid walks in* Will you be my friend?

Mindroid: *nods and leaves*

Me:*looks through the dare cards* The rest of these dares and truths are from the X-killer actually. The next dare is for me. I have to jump in a pit of dragons. Ok then. *makes a pit of dragons appear, gets up, looks in the pit, and jumps in*

*ten minutes later*

Me: *walks out the pit with an emotionless face, heals myself, and sits down*

Mia: Ok… They dare is for me. *reads the dare card* Oh. *looks at Cole* Cole, can I see your cake for a moment?

Cole:*confused* Sure..? *leaves and comes back with a triple chocolate cake*

Mia:*grabs the cake and quickly eats it*

Cole: *runs angrily after Mia who is trying to leave the building*

Jallory: Ok the next dare is for me to fight Ninja Avenger.*transports us to the boxing ring*

Killer: Ready, Set, Go.

*six hours later*

*Jallory wins by turning invisible and then punching me*

Mia:*heals us* Jallory wins. We have a truth for Ninja Avenger. Do you have a crush on anyone?

Me:*blushes* N…No. I d..don't have a c…crush on a..anyone.

Author:*walks in* Yes you do.

Me: *getting angry* No I do not!

Author: Yes you do. You like….*gets tackled by me who puts their hand over their mouth*

Author:*pushes them off* You love Morro! *says in a teasing way*

Me:*runs after her screaming*

Mia: I think we will do see those two for the rest of this chapter. Well the next truth is for me. It is if I like cake. *shrugs* Who doesn't like cake?

Jallory: W….well the next t…truth is for m...me tell of my a…awkward moments. Well… *hands my a disc with the words 'DO NOT WACTH' written with marker on it*

Mia: *puts the disc in a DVD player and presses play*

Disc:*shows a bunch scenes with Jallory tripping*

Mia: Ok then…

Disc: *shows Jallory singing off-key to 'Call Me Maybe'*

Jallory:*tries to hide in her hoodie*

Disc:*shows Jallory getting scared by Ninja Avenger, Author, and Mia multiple times*

Mia:*turns off the TV*

Everyone:*stunned silence*

Killer: The next dare is for Nya. Kiss Jay.

Nya: Ok. *gets up, kisses Jay and sits down*

Jallory: *still is trying to recover from the video* T..the next d…dare is f..for Kai. Become a Night Fury (a dragon from 'How to Train your Dragon') for five chapters. *turns Kai in to Night Fury* (from images of the dragon research 'How to Train Your Dragon Toothless)

Kai: *looks annoyed and cannot talk*

Mia: Next dare is for Jay to let Kai burn him while Kai is in dragon form.

Jay: What?! No!

Kai: *smirks*

Mia: What am I forgetting? Oh yeah! *makes Kai have the ability talk while in dragon form*

Kai: Thank you. Stand up, Jay.

Jay: *nervously, slowly gets up and walks to the middle of the room* I have a bad feeling about this. *nervously chuckles*

Kai: *gets up, walks over to Jay, gets behind him, starts breathing fire on Jay's butt, and then lays back down on then floor*

Jay: *starts crying*

Killer: *heals him* The next dare is for *gives a psychopath smile* Zane. Become a Deadly Nadder. *turns him into said dragon and gives the ability to talk*

Mia: The next dare is for…..*gets interrupted by the Author walking in*

Author: Ninja Avenger will not be here for the next few chapters so I am filling in for them. *sits down in my spot*

Mia: Would like to say the next dare?

Author: Sure. The next dare is for P.I.X.A.L.! P.I. . hug someone besides Zane, Cryptor, or Nya!

P.I.X.A.L.: Alright. *gets up and hugs Jay*

Mia: The next is for….*gets interrupted by Killer leaving*

Killer: Be back next episode. *leaves without turning around*

Mia: Ok… Like I was saying the next dare is for Misako to…

Jay: TO WHAT?!

Mia: To…..*ties up both Sensei Garmadon and Lord Garmadon*

Sensei G.(I am shortening Garmadon to G. sorry): Why are we tied up?

Author:*sighs* The dare is for Misako to kiss Sensei Wu and we are trying to stop madness from happening.

Misako:*sighs* Why this again? *gets up and kisses Wu*

Jallory: I t….think we s….should leave t….them tied up for t….the time being.

Author: *nods* Agreed.

Lord Garmadon: *starts screaming threats at them* LET ME GO!

Author:*walks up to him* no. *sits down*

Mia: Alright then. The next dare is for Sensei Wu. No tea for you for the next five chapters. *takes the cup of tea out of his hand and smashes it on the floor*

Sensei Wu: *startled by Mia smashing the cup* Ok…..

Author: The next dare is more is more of a statement. It is for Lord Garmadon. *turns to look him dead in the eyes* Be good.

Lord Garmadon: *glares at me*

Author: *shrugs*

Mia: Ok… The next dare is for Sensei Garmadon. It is for him to hug a person besides Misako, Wu, or Overlord. I do not know why the Overlord but ok… *ties Sensei G.*

Sensei G.:*gets up and hugs Lloyd*

Lloyd: *hugs back and starts crying because he doesn't have his dad with him besides the dare show and he misses him so much*

Sensei G.: *starts consoling Lloyd saying it is alright and he will be fine*

Jallory: Um, the next two dare is for the Overlord. The first one is… *shoots him with and gun then heals him* The second dare is for him to listen to this song for 100 hours. *gives him headphones with the song on it*

*100 hours later*

*Everyone is back in their seats and the Overlord has a blank face*

Author:*reading a Ninjago fanfic to pass the time* Oh, you are done. *puts away phone with the fanfic on it* The next dare is Morro to possess someone.

Morro: *looks at Jay*

Jay: *nervously sweats*

Morro: *gets up, posses Jay, makes Jay smack himself, leaves Jay's body and sits down*

Mia: The next truth is for Jay and Nya. Are you willing to marry each other?

Jay: YES!

Nya: Um…sure.

Author: Here are some more truths. This truth is for Lloyd and Kai. Do you guys like each other.

Lloyd and Kai: Yes.

Author: I think they mean romantically.

Lloyd: Um…

Kai: Um…..

Lloyd: *blushes because he technically is only a kid and Kai is a young adult*

Jallory: Next truth is for Cole. Why do you like cake? *looks at Cole afraid because she is still afraid of him*

Cole: I like cake because *takes a deep breath* of my mom. She would always make cake for me everyday. *sad chuckle* Well before she died. I also like cake because it is so delicious.

Everyone besides Cole, Lord Garmadon, and the Overlord: *sad silence*

Mia: The next truth is for P.I.X.A.L. and Zane.

P.I.X.A.L.: Technically we got married a couple chapters before and we did not get divorced.

Author: The next truth is for Morro. Why are you a ghost?

Morro: *looks annoyed* Because I died. Why else?

Mia: The next truth is for Lord Garmadon and Sensei G.! Would you rather be good or evil?  
Sensei G.: I like being good so I do not have to fight my son anymore.

Lord Garmadon: Good…I guess. *shrugs*

Jallory: The next truth is for the Overlord. Why are you so evil?

Overlord: *goes on a rant saying mere mortals would not understand why*

Author: The last truth is for Misako. Would you rather chose Wu or Garmadon

Misako: *looks annoyed* Garmadon. *says with a large amount of sass*

Author: Well, I am the author,

Jallory: I am Jallory,

Mia: And I am Mia,

All three: And that is our show!

Cast: *waves goodbye*


End file.
